Lost Affection
by Kyandei
Summary: Sequel to Drowned Affection! Camp Rock; What happens if Tess did steal Mitchie's song? Shane x Mitchie
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Sequel to Drowned Affection.

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or 7 Things by Miley Cyrus.

"_This is real, this is me! I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now! Gonna let the light, shine on_ me!_"_

"That's the song."

Mitchie was stunned to hear her lyrics coming out of Tess's mouth, but what she did not know was that was the song Shane heard the mystery girl sing. She pierced both of them with her pair of wide eyes; shock and sorrow forming at her expression. Tears were pooling at her soft, brown orbs, as she tried to hold it in. She cried because Tess stole her song, not because it was the song the mystery girl sang. Her voice rested at her throat, not knowing what to say at Shane's surprised expression.

"I-" Mitchie murmured to Shane, between gulps, "I don't know if I pity you or despise you!"

She knew she regretted each word, but that didn't prevent her feelings of astonishment, dejectedness, and abhorrence blending together. Placing her forearm to prevent the flow of tears, she dashed away, headed back to her mother's cabin.

Shane turned to Tess, wondering whether he should be ecstatic, or irritated. Why Mitchie ran out, crying, he did not know.

Tess's eyes flickered, and commented, "You didn't deserve her. And besides, I'm the girl you've been looking for."

Sure, he heard the exact lyrics sung by her, but the tone didn't correspond. A part of him told him that it was wrong, and that she was lying.

"Frankly, I don't care."

"You don't mean that," she bluntly put, taken back.

Shane abruptly exited the room, trying to get himself together.

"Oh my- Mitchie, what's the matter?"

Mitchie averted her blank gaze to Caitlyn, who looked back with concern. She hesitated, but she finally spoke up, "More Tess drama. She stole my song, This is Me."

"No way!"

"Yeah, she did," Mitchie murmured, embracing her pillow, "She even sang it to Shane, who now thinks she's the girl he's been looking for."

"That dirty- I can't believe you have to put up with this, and wow, your song? You're the girl?"

"I guess so. And there's nothing to feel sorry for. I'm getting what I deserve for faking everything."

"She already exposed you-"

Mitchie looked down perplexedly, fighting the pain of everyone abandoning her, but then she mumbled softly, "This is what you call a rude awakening…"

"Mitchie…"

"It's okay, Cait'. I just want to be alone."

Caitlyn nodded, and left the cabin; everything Mitchie said, she then regretted it afterwards. She wanted Caitlyn to stay by her; now, she didn't know what was wrong with her.

Deep inside, she realized it was hopeless from the beginning. When she and Shane went on their canoe ride, a part of her struck her that she'd never truly get close to him. By closing the space between them by lying, she got herself nowhere.

_I can't believe I told him off, especially when he kind of confessed to me…_

She buried her face in her pillow, groaning in aggravation.

Singing and playing the piano in the other room had always calmed her down, so she walked to the kitchen, hoping Shane wouldn't be close by. Fortunately, he wasn't, causing her to give a sigh of relief, but, the whole "Shane found his mystery girl" news was spreading.

She seated herself, and gazed sorrowfully at the piano, and began to sing her own song, only the part that she felt was meaningful and suited the moment.

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show, it's time_

_To let you know_

_To let you know_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

She sighed heavily, but her eyes shot up when she heard a voice.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_

_Of what it means to know just who I am_

_I think I've finally found a better place to start_

_But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be, your not that far_

"Mitchie."

He had only greeted he by referring to her by name, so she did as well.

"Shane."

She didn't know why, but her lips were trembling, and her tears were threatening to spill out.

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know you heard me sing, and besides, you looked so happy with Tess."

Shane frowned, and said, "Actually, I was disappointed. You suddenly ran out, telling me that you despised me."

Mitchie took a deep breath, and told him, "Seven things I hate about you:

1. You're vain, your games

2. You're insecure

3. You love me, you like her

4. You make me laugh

5. You make me cry

6. Your friends they're jerks

When you act like them

Just know it hurts

I wanna be with the one I know

And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do:

_You make me love you_."


	2. Please read!

Thanks for your reviews! If you want to see what happens after this, you'll gotta read "Found You." These two oneshots were kinda prequels to Found You. xD How confusing.


End file.
